Ninja vs Assassin
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ayane is on her way back from a mission when Christie shows up, wanting the same item as her. Who will win this fight?


**Ninja vs Assassin**

 **Pairing: Ayane x Christie**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I think I'm really liking writing action stories. Don't know why those stories involve DOA itself, but why not? And why not a pairing like Ayane x Christie? Enjoy~!**

Speeding her way from building to building, Ayane, dressed in her black ninja outfit, is on her way back from a mission she completed by retrieving a rare jewel and has to put it in a museum for safe keeping. Also, she's in a hurry to get back to her girlfriend and sister, Kasumi. Since the ginger is not feeling well enough to go with her, Ayane had to go on her own this time. It's tough being without her, but as a ninja, nothing can stop her

She speeds her way into a forest, but stops upon sensing something. Her ruby eyes dart back and forth as she cautiously stands up and gets into her battle position. She turns to the right. Nothing is in sight. When she turns to the left, there is no one there either. But she can definitely sense something, but no one is showing up, which irritates her.

"Come on!" Ayane demands. "Show yourself already, coward!"

Just then, she hears somebody land behind her and quickly turns around to see who it is. A woman with short white hair with black leather.

"Oh, great! It's you!" Ayane scoffs.

"My, my~!" Christie says. "Our little ninja in a hurry to go somewhere~?"

"I don't have time for this!" Ayane says. "I have to get this jewel to the museum for safe keeping!"

"Is that all~?" Christie says. "Because I was looking for the same thing."

"What!? What do YOU want the jewel for?"

Christie just licks her lips. "Why would I tell you?"

Ayane grits her teeth. "Fine then. If you're planning to do something evil with it, then I have no choice!" She gets into her battle stance. "I challenge you!"

Christie chuckles. "Oh, my~! Seems that the little ninja wants a fight, huh? Well then, I accept." She takes out her knife and tosses it aside. "But…we'll handle it with a fist-fight instead."

"You're going down!" Ayane shouts.

"Oh, really?" Christie says as Ayane charges at her. The British woman just grabs her hand and flips her over, causing her to land on her back. "Looks like it's YOU that's down."

Ayane grits her teeth as she jumps to her feet. "That's it!" She unsheathes her sword and points it at her.

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?" Christie says as she flips her hair.

The violet haired ninja grips her sword tightly. The assassin did say a fist fight anyways, so she knows that it would be TOO easy.

"Alright," Ayane tosses the sword aside.

The two girls get into their battle positions when Ayane speaks up.

"I still don't know why you want the jewel so badly," she says.

"Hey, you've got your job, I've got mine," Christie says. "It's a pretty simple concept."

The two charge at each other, but Christie easily finds an opening and punches Ayane square in the chest, sending the ninja falling to the ground, creating dust. The British woman runs over to her and grabs her wrist.

"Get up!" She demands.

Ayane struggles to get free, but gets punched multiple times in the chest. Christie then lets go and throws an elbow to the gut and back punches her back. Ayane starts to punch Christie when the woman blocks it and grabs her arm.

"Going down," the British woman tosses her overhead and Ayane lands on her back with a thud

Christie chuckles. "How pathetic. You're a ninja and you still can't defeat me?"

Ayane struggles to her feet and gets to her battle stance. _She's tough_ , she thinks. _But I'll show her who's boss. Just you wait!_

Christie charges at her and starts to punch her, but Ayane dodges it, plus blocking a kick from the British woman as well. Ayane grabs her arm and tries tossing her, only for her to get flipped over. But the violet haired ninja rolls to her feet and double kicks her in the chest and then spin kicks her towards a tree. Ayane charges for another attack, only to miss and knock the tree down from Christie dodging and then get hit from behind.

Ayane rolls to her feet again and throws in a set of punches and kicks left, right, up and down, only for Christie to block all of them, but Ayane trips her with her foot and back flips when Christie tries to trip her as well.

When both of them are on their feet, they get to their battle stance. Ayane can see Christie's legs wiggle a little, but knows she still has some fight in her. Christie charges at her again with Ayane jumping over her and kicking her from behind. When she rolls to her feet, she turns around and blocks the flying kick Christie is about to deliver. Taking her leg, Ayane tosses her and kicks her, sending the assassin flying to the ground, creating lots of dust. The violet haired ninja lands on her feet and closes her eyes while holding up two fingers. Purple light shines beneath her as a yellow glow appears on both of her hands. Christie gets up in time to witness this.

"What's this!?" She gasps

"It's the end of the line for you," Ayane replies. She jumps in the air with her glowing fist ready and punches the assassin to the ground, causing an explosion.

Some of Christie's leather tears off from both of her legs, chest and arms and the assassin comes falling to the ground, face down.

Ayane stands up as the dust settles. "That…is my secret ninja art."

Christie groans as she struggles to get up, but due to her being hit with Ayane's power, she couldn't. Ayane stands frozen as she sees the assassin struggling.

"Wh-what marvelous power…" Christie says. "You…truly are…one powerful ninja…"

Ayane crosses her arms and looks away. "Obviously! So, I suppose we have a winner." She looks toward the assassin. "Right?"

Christie nods. "Of course."

Ayane runs over towards the British woman's aid and helps her up. "Are you alright? I apologize if I hurt you."

"I'll be alright, hun," the British woman replies as she smiles at her. "You've fought well. I'm very impressed."

"Of course," Ayane says. "I'm a ninja remember? So-"

Before she can say anything else, she feels Christie's hands on her shoulders and lips touch her forehead, making her blush.

Ayane backs away while putting her hand on the spot where she kissed. "Wh-what was that for!?"

Christie doesn't say anything as she winks at her and takes off, taking her knife with her. The violet haired ninja stands there, stunned while blushing.

"She's a really strange woman," she says to herself. "But…at least I get to keep the jewel. She's…kinda interesting. Maybe she's not that bad after all." She gasps at what she said and shakes her head roughly. "Oh, no! What am I saying!? I-I didn't mean I LIKE her or anything! Gah! I need to get to the museum, fast!"

She takes off as well after retrieving her sword, trying to put Christie off her mind, but the blush remains on her face.


End file.
